


Knee Socks

by minkystar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkystar/pseuds/minkystar
Summary: Dumbledores' thoughts and his urge to start a knee socks brand.Just a collection of short stories. Don't take it too sirius.





	Knee Socks

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was said to be many things but not easily surprised. As his beard grew longer and he gold older he felt like he has seen his fair share of things and now is grown accustomed to the surprises the world can offer. He himself was proud of the fact that he could still surprise people with the little things. Like his knee long striped socks. He felt that burgundy and curry are colors that are especially flattering for him. He also liked the Christmas socks Muggle wore on the festive days. That’s basically the only reason he made Christmas a holiday in Hogwarts. Of course, the stuck up pure bloods were spouting their hate after he replaced the wizard holiday Yule with the Muggle one, but even they enjoy to get a gift instead of painting circles with blood. While everybody got excited over the presents he would be excited about the ridiculous colors he could wear and get away with. Combining gold, red and green? Festive. Letting raindeers and stars dance over his robes? Festive. Having an extra shiny and pointy head-on? You got it. It's festive. He misses Christmas time. In Spring he would mostly wear baby blue and let flower petals fall over his robes that change into a dark blue starry sky at night time. On this particular day he decided to put on silver long robes that shine like they have rainbow glitter inside when a certain light hits. His socks were the kind that close around every single toe and are in the just mentioned rainbow shade. All in all, he was excited about the other teachers’ reactions to his attire. 

Humming he made his way to his office greeting Fawkes on his way to his desk. A high pitched trill was replied by the young and colorful bird. On his desk, he saw a huge pile of paperwork which he just charmed to dance around the room to the Muggle song Don't Stop Me Now by Queen. He munched a Lemon Drop and listened amused to the annoying voices from the former headmasters. 

"Albus you are by far the most annoying boy on this chair."

"I will turn your painting around Phineas and then you can just stare against the wall all day." 

He heard the irritated spluttering of the former headmaster and just smiled with twinkling eyes. Some of the interesting papers he beckoned wandless to himself. One letter he reads interested before starting to write his elaborated reply to his dear friend Flammel. 

'Crazy dangerous stone that is probably the most thought after artifact in the wizarding world at the moment? No problem old friend just store it in Hogwarts. I mean what can go wrong?' 

After he was satisfied with his amount of work he went to the great hall excited to have some lunch. He made his way around the teacher’s table seeing Mcgonigals shocked raise of her eyebrows and sat down satisfied. 

"Albus, you have to do something against those little shits."

"Minerva. Let the boys have some fun."

"They dyed Severus’ hair green again and now everybody is calling him slimeball. Besides Sirius Black charmed the doorknobs to moan every time somebody touches them and the first years are asking alarming questions already."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and was honestly quite impressed. He had to find out what charm Sirius Black used. For research purposes only of course.    
He let his gaze fall into the loudest table of that meal. The Gryffindors of course. James Potter sending butterflies made of tissues to Lily Evans who burns them annoyed on the way. While Sirius Black was screaming something about the tissues not being the only thing that burned. The Marauders or the little shits as the teachers would call them were as much of a delight as they were a headache for him. A delight because their shenanigans would amuse him to no end but that also means more paperwork for damaged items and angry parents who demand explanations. If there is one thing Dumbledore did not like it was explaining why something happened. He wouldn’t dare to confess it but Dumbledore also had a clear favorite between the houses. Gryffindor was his pride and a secret favorite since he was a Gryffindor himself. He does not think however that anybody noticed his favoritism. He tried to be as fair as possible. Nodding to himself he made his way to his office again after eating way too much again. He was glad that the long robes hid his food belly. On the way, he met a Gryffindor first year carrying books from the library.    
“Ah, Mr. Groot 10 Points for Gryffindor for your hard work. Only the carrying of books eases the carrying of our responsibilities in the end.” He nodded to himself again after his wise sounding speech. Good job, Albus, this boy will tell this story to his grandchildren one day. Albus Dumbledore the wisest wizard in his times, defeater of Grindelwald and designer of this insane sock collection everybody adores, once helped me find myself. He should start is sock career soon. He should ask Gellert next time he visits him in Numengrad about a logo. Ever since he defeated him in the fight he felt like Gellert was a bit bitter. Nothing he couldn’t work with at least he stopped spitting at him every time he visited. He was so lonely there that Dumbledore suspects he secretly is even enjoying his visits. Gellert always was one for symbols. He will find an appropriate logo for his company. How would he call it? Musing about it he stopped in front of an empty classroom and turned the doorknob.    
“Ahhhh, harder.” it moaned.    
Dumbledore blushed and let go of it. Looking to his left and to his right he checked if anybody was there and then turned the doorknob again.   
“Right there.” it echoed through the empty hall.    
He smiled and nodded. Really good charm work. However, there were children at this school so he had to sadly get rid of it. He would ask the four boys however how they came up with such a clever charm.    
The rest of the day was uneventful however


End file.
